Alpha 2
Alpha 2 is the fifth (if the prototype is included) build of Hello, Neighbor! to be released, and is notably the first build that has an explore-able basement. The first playable build to look like a normal house! Beginning The beginning starts off with you driving to your former house. You open the barricaded door and take a nap. After awhile, the neighbor comes out of nowhere and kicks you out with a blue sofa at the players actual house. There are some other scenes that include, The Neighbor doing his random mysterious hobbies, where the key card is and the neighbor barricading a regular door. You wake up outside with your blue sofa after hearing a scream and seeing the neighbor fall backwards after getting pushed by a child. You run to the house and see the neighbor block the door. The game starts when you open the door. How to beat You open the door, and the coat stand falls, and the Neighbor will hear it. You hide in a closet to prevent him from seeing you. If you go anywhere else, it will trigger him again, then hide in a different closet that is in the front. The Neighbor will start being in Idle Mode and this seems to be the easiest as he doesn't go in Hunt Mode that much. You can explore but the only way for the game to start getting interesting is by getting the red key the Neighbor has on him. There are multiple ways you can do it. Tactic 1: This one is very cheap as you can just steal it off him while he is just in front of you. Tactic 2: This one is less cheaper as you can take it off him while he is looking away. Tactic 3: The Neighbor loves milk, so you can get sleeping pills in the bathroom and put it in the milk to put him to sleep. Tactic 4: Don't get the red key, instead turn the generator in the backyard on, go to the "Open" switch, hurry up to the stairs after activating it and grab the magnet, bring magnet to backyard to the window in the tool room and use magnet to get the lock pick. After doing one of these, you can open a red and gray padlock. You find a crowbar and (if you haven't used the magnet route) a lock pick. There is a hospital bed for some reason. The lock pick is used to open a shed located in the backyard (optional, and you cant use it if you did the magnet route). You can pick up the gun to stun the Neighbor or break windows for distraction. The spanner(wrench) is used to open a locked ladder. Tactic 1: Do the stairway opening puzzle again and take boards off of the key card room door and grab the key card and get to the basement. Tactic 2: Climb up the ladder and fall into hole in the roof. Pick up the key card. Break out of the room to get the Neighbor distracted. If there is enough time, open the basement with the crowbar and the key card. Enter the basement for the ending. Characters Mr. Peterson Nicky Roth Raven Ending You enter the basement with intense music. You can see a shadow of, presumably a child (actually a mannequin as a placeholder) running for a split second down the stairs. After running down the stairs, the room is filled with all sorts of objects found upstairs in Alpha 1, in specific, candles surrounding a mannequin, a crib, a bed that someone was most likely in, and a teddy bear. You go into the door and get jump scared by the ending screen. category:Alpha 2